Rose and Scorpius
by Potterhead11
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy meet on the train to Hogwarts.
1. Meeting Scorpius

Scorpius and Rose

Chapter 1-

As Rose said goodbye to her mum and dad and boarded to Hogwarts Express for the first time she saw a boy with blonde, nearly white hair and twinkling blue eyes talking to someone who must have been his dad. 'Bye Rose!' called Ron her dad

'Dad who's that over there?' asked Rose pointing at the boy and his dad. 'That is Draco Malfoy with his son Scorpius, why?'

'Oh just wondering, bye then see you at Christmas!' and then Rose was gone. Rose sat in a compartment with her cousin, Albus but after 10 minutes with no conversation he left to join his brother, James. Rose didn't really like James he was always getting into trouble. She thought Albus was alright but very quiet and they didn't have much in common. She liked Lily the best she was a girl like her and very sweet. Rose hadn't even noticed that Scorpius was standing right by the door. 'Can I join you?' he asked.

'Um yes of course,' Rose replied.

After a long conversation Rose found out that the Malfoy family had always been in Slytherin, so naturally Scorpius wanted to be one. Rose was hoping to be a Gryffindor like all her family. 'Anything from the trolley dears?'

'Some Bettie Botts every flavour beans please and a chocolate oh no don't worry not enough money,' said Rose

'Anything for you young fellow?'

'Two chocolate frogs please and a liquorice wand,' replied Scorpius.

'Thank you,' they said together.

'Why do you need two chocolate frogs?'

'One for me and one for you!' said Scorpius smiling. Rose opened her chocolate frog, she had got Helga Hufflepuff the card she needed 'Thanks,' said Rose and without realising she gave Scorpius a kiss on the cheek. Under his pale skin Rose could see him blushing. 'Students we will be arriving Hogwarts in five minutes, please collect your things and get ready to depart,' said a voice from a speaker in the corner.

'I'm going to find Albus, thanks again for the chocolate frog,' said Lily. When she was waiting with Albus to get in a boat she thought about Scorpius. She had never been interested in boys, but he was different.


	2. Sorting

Chapter 2 –

As Rose sat in a boat with Albus she saw Hogwarts for the first time. She climbed out the boat and up into the castle. As she followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall she saw James give her the thumbs up from the Gryffindor table. And there it was, sitting on top a small wooden stool, the sorting hat. Child after child got called and Rose knew she would be somewhere near the bottom. When Scorpius got called he put the hat on his head. Everyone waited in silence but the sorting hat did not say anything. There had been a wait of almost 5 minutes when the sorting hat called 'GRYFFINDOR.' Rose gasped maybe the hat had got confused yes it would shout 'SYLYTHERIN' at any second, but it didn't. Scorpius put the hat back on the stool and went to sit on the Gyriffindor table. When 'Potter Albus' got called everyone started to whisper 'That's Harry Potter's son' 'Hope he will be in my house' Albus walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head. 'Albus Severus Potter, named after two great headmasters of Hogwarts, I remember sorting your mother and father. Well then you will have to be GRYFFINDOR!' cheers came from the Gryffindor table and Albus went to sit next to James. 'Weasly Rose' got called when there were only 5 children left. Rose, I remember sorting your mum and dad. Your dad, as im sure you know, was one of seven children who were all Gryffindor's so he was easy to sort but your mum… she was more difficult as are you. You have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the brains of a Ravenclaw, the courage of a Gryffindor but I don't think you're a Slytherin, well you can't go into all three. It will have to be GRYFFINDOR!' She went and sat next to Scorpius and when all the first years were sorted, they ate. It was some of the best food Rose had ever tasted! A huge chicken with all the trimmings, a great bowl of pasta and lots more dishes. Just as Rose thought she was full, pudding appeared out of nowhere! Rose couldn't let all this food go to waste. Rose decided to have a bit of everything that looked good; a slice of chocolate fudge cake, some toffee ice cream, some strawberry cheesecake and a spoonful of jelly. Then she, Albus and Scorpius followed their prefect up to the Gryffindor common room. 'Memento,' he said and the portrait opened and they entered the common room. Rose went straight to bed. She slept easily and did not even think about her mum, dad and brother sleeping miles away.


	3. A night with Scorpius

Rose and her friends have now been at Hogwarts about 4 months and it's nearly time to go home for Christmas.

Chapter 3-

'Thank you class and I will see you after the holidays, happy Christmas!' called Professor Longbottom at the end of Herbology. Rose knew she would see Neville at Christmas as he was her godfather but she said happy Christmas anyway and made her way to potions. Rose enjoyed potions mainly because she sat at the back of the classroom with Scorpius. They usually talked for most the lesson, but sometimes if they were making something interesting she would listen and help him. The only other reason she liked potions was because she thought the teacher, Professor Lupin, was very funny. She would probably be seeing him over the holidays too as he didn't have a proper mother or father to spend it with. 'Bye Rose,' he said with a smile at the end of the lesson. 'Bye Ted,' she replied. At lunch she sat by the lake and thought about home. It was the first time she had ever missed it. This Christmas she would be spending her holidays at the Burrow where the Potter's lived. It would be weird not being at Shell Cottage for Christmas. This time tomorrow, she thought, she would be with most of her family. Her afternoon lessons went by slowly. First she had Transfiguration. They were learning how to turn needles into a piece of straw. It was very difficult but Rose managed to do it a few times. After that she had flying class. She enjoyed this and she got told she should try for keeper next year! Rose went to have tea in the great hall and she checked the house points, Hufflepuff where still winning. That night while she was doing her homework Albus came over, for the first time in a while, to talk to her. 'So how are things with you?' he asked. 'Good thanks,' she replied. Rose knew he was only talking to her because his best friend, Mark Jordan, had gone home early to go on holiday. 'Do you need any help with your homework?' he said. 'Um no I have just finished, but thanks for the offer!' said Rose. Then her owl, Crookwidgeon, came knocking at the window. It was a letter from mum,

_Dear Rose,_

_I hope your first term has gone well, Neville has written to me saying how well you're doing in Herbology. I'm very proud of you! Hugo is really missing you, which is a surprise. He can't wait to come to Hogwarts. Tomorrow I will collect you from Kings Cross at 4:30 and we will drive home to collect some clean clothes. Then we will drive to The Burrow and spend most of the holidays there. Neville and Teddy will be coming at some point during the holidays but that won't make a difference as you are sleeping with Lily which I am sure you're pleased to here. Please, before you leave your dormitory, check that you have not forgotten anything. I will see you tomorrow! _

_Lots of love from_

_Mum, Dad and Hugo x_

Rose nearly burst into tears when she had finished the letter but she didn't as Albus was standing right next to her. That night Rose couldn't sleep she went down to the common room to find Scorpius sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. Rose sat down next to him. 'Can't sleep either?' he said. 'No I just can't wait to see my family,' she replied. 'Yes I'm worried what Dad will say when I tell him I'm in Gryffindor. 'Have you not told him?'

'I have told him by owl and he didn't sound impressed, I'm worried what he will say face to face,'

'He can't be angry, it's the sorting hats choice!' reminded Rose. 'Suppose,' he replied.

'Thanks Rose!' and he planted a kiss on Rose's lips. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she liked the feeling or not. But before she could talk he pressed his lips on hers again. This time she realised that she liked it. His lips tasted of mint, one of Rose's favourite tastes. 'I'm sorry,' he said 'I just couldn't resist it you're so beautiful,' Rose blushed at this comment,

'Don't worry, I liked it.'

'So does this mean you like me?' he asked. Rose stared into his big blue eyes. 'Yes, I think it does,' and she smiled and went back to bed.


	4. Christmas

Chapter 4 –

'It's Christmas! Get up Rose!' this is how Rose was woken on Christmas day by her younger cousin, Lily. 'Yes OK Lily lets go downstairs and have some breakfast I'm hungry.' Rose walked down the stairs of The Burrow to find Harry and Ted sitting at the table. 'Morning Rose, morning Lily,' said Teddy.

'Good morning,' Lily and Rose said in unison. Rose saw Lily's head turn to the pile of presents in the living room. 'Presents!' she said and ran towards them.

'Come on Lil's lets open them after lunch,' said Harry.

'OK,' Lily replied. Rose gulped down some bacon and eggs and went upstairs to get changed and to check if Crookwidgeon was back. She was happy to see him sitting on the bed with a letter in his mouth. 'Oooh is that your boyfriend?' laughed Lily.

'No it's my friend… Annie,' said Rose and Lily dashed downstairs. She opened the letter and was happy to see it was from Scorpius.

_Dear Rose,_

_Merry Christmas! Dad wasn't angry that I was in Gryffindor in fact he seemed happy. I have some really great news. Mum is pregnant! We are all really excited, let's just hope the babies not a squib! I am really missing you and can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. I got a broom for Christmas but unfortunately I can't take it to school, as you know. I hope you like the present I got you. See you in a few weeks._

_Scorpius x_

Rose found the present and opened it, it was a copy of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' her mum said she used to have a copy but it disappeared when she got tortured by Bellatrix. Rose went downstairs and found that everyone was awake and eating breakfast. 'Mum, look what Sc… Annie got me,' said Rose and she held up the small book. 'Wow! I remember when Dumbledore gave me a copy in his will, they are great,' replied Hermione.

'I say we have game of Quidditch once everyone has finished breakfast, I think we have enough brooms to go round,' suggested Harry.

'OK,' shouted everyone. Rose was really looking forward to it she had never had a game of Quidditch with her family. Rose was in a team with her family and Teddy against The Potter's. The Potter's, unfortunately, won the game but Rose didn't mind. When they went inside they saw a huge turkey set out on the table and couldn't wait to eat. The food was great and after lunch they got to open presents. She got a sweater with a 'R' on it from Grandma, some things from 'Wesley's Wizard Wheezes' from Uncle George, sweets from Teddy and Neville and lots more. Then Rose went upstairs to wrap up Scorpius's present and write a letter. She had given Scorpius her spare copy of 'Quidditch through the Ages' she then wrote the letter.

_Merry Christmas Scorpius! Thanks for my present. I hope you like yours. You're so lucky getting a broom! I'm only aloud one if I get into the Quidditch team. I got loads of sweets which we can share after the holidays. I can't believe you're going to have a baby brother or sister. That's great news! Only two weeks left until we go back to Hogwarts! _

_Rose x_

Just as Crookwidgeon left Lily came into the room. Rose quickly opened her new book and pretended to read. 'We are about to hear one of Teddy's amazing stories, are you coming down to listen to it?' Asked Lily. 'Yes of course,' and Rose followed Lily downstairs. Lily wasn't exaggerating about the stories, they were really good! The one he told tonight was about a man who saw a ghost and no one believed him. The ghost kept haunting him and then in the end everyone believed him. That was the only problem with Ted's stories, they always ended happily. It was probably because Hugo and Lily were still young. When the story was over Rose went to bed and she dreamt about Scorpius without waking.


	5. Bad News

Chapter 5-

It was the last day of the holidays and Rose was going to Diagon Alley with her family using the Floo Network. 'OK does everyone have everything they need?' asked Ginny.

'Yes!' everyone replied. Rose stepped into the fireplace and called 'DIAGON ALLY,' she was spinning round fast and was very dizzy. She finally landed next to her family and they went off to Flourish and Blotts. Rose bought all the books she needed then she raced off to Wesley's Wizard Wheezes with Lily. This was Rose's favourite shop, and as always she didn't know what to buy. In the end she bought Lily a Pigmy Puff and got herself some extendable ears. Before she knew it, it was the end of the holidays and she was going to Kings Cross. She ran through the barrier and boarded the train. 'Bye mum, bye dad!' she called. Rose found an empty compartment and sat herself down and started to read the tales of Beedle the Bard. 'I see you like your new book,' Rose turned round and saw Scorpius standing at the door. 'Yes it's great, do you like yours?' she asked.

'Of course I do!' he replied. Scorpius sat down next to her and Lily suddenly said 'I really missed you Scorpius,'

'I missed you too,' he replied 'I also missed this,' and he planted a kiss on Rose's lips. Rose loved it and wanted it to last forever but unfortunately she had to breathe and took her lips off his and gasped for air. 'That was really nice you know,' he said.

'Yes it was,' she replied. For the rest of the journey they talked about their Christmas and about the new Malfoy baby. Scorpius wanted to have a brother but his mum wanted a daughter. The train finally arrived at Hogsmead and they went up to the castle. Rose had a quick dinner then went straight to bed. That Saturday it was hectic in the Common Room. It was the third year's first trip to Hogsmead and the sixth year's first apparating class. Rose went to breakfast and hoped it would be quieter when she came back, she was wrong. Two fourth years were having a fight over a girl. Rose thought it was quite amusing to watch them shooting spells at each other, but at that moment Professor McGonagall walked in and broke the fight up. It ended with them both getting detentions for a week. Rose had never got a detention and hoped it would stay that way. James however was always getting them but he didn't seem to care. She picked up the Daily Prophet and turned it to a random page and saw a picture of her brother staring up at her. Rose read the article.

_Hugo Weasly, age nine, son of Ron and Hermione Weasly has been hit by a muggle car whilst crossing a road with his parents. Hugo was taken to a muggle hospital but later transferred to St Mungo's. He is still unconscious from what we have heard. We had a quick chat with Hermione to see what she had to say, 'We were crossing the road and Hugo must have dropped something and got hit. We would like Hogwarts to take our daughter, Rose, straight to St Mungo's and she will go back when Hugo is better.' St Mungo's says he is in a stable condition but would like to warn all wizards about the danger of muggle cars. _Rose did not read anymore but ran straight to Professor McGonagall's office. Rose showed McGonagall the article but she said she already knew and transport was being organised. At that moment Teddy Lupin came in and said that she would be apparating with him to St Mungo's. As you could not apparate in Hogwarts, Ted and Rose walked to Hogsmead together where they would apparate to the hospital. When they arrived in Hogsmead Ted explained to Rose that she mustn't let go of his hand. Then Ted span on the spot and Rose was spinning uncontrollably. It was a horrible sensation and Rose could hardly breathe. Before she knew it she was standing outside a shop that said 'Closed for refurbishment' and Rose knew this must be St Mungo's.


	6. St Mungo's

Chapter 6-

Ted walked up to one of the manikins and said to it 'We are here to see Hugo Weasly' the manikin turned and replied 'Are you family?' the Ted said

'Yes I am taking his older sister to visit him, then the door opened and they walked into the hustle and bustle of St Mungo's. They went to the desk and had the same conversation with the receptionist as they had had with the manikin. They were told to go to the recovery ward on the third floor. They walked up the stairs and saw the name 'Hugo Weasly' written on a door. Rose walked in and saw four beds set out, one of which had her brother lying in it. 'How is he?' asked Teddy. Ron and Hermione turned round. 'Getting better but still unconscious,' Ron replied. Rose started to cry. 'Oh Rose, he'll be alright,' said Hermione who was also in tears. 'Well I better get back to Hogwarts, hope he gets better soon,' said Ted and he left. A nurse walked into the room and checked on Hugo, she then nodded and wrote something down. 'Shall I go and get us some tea then?' asked Ron. Rose realised she hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was now gone 6pm. 'Yes I'm starving,' replied Rose. Ron came back with a bowl of pasta for Rose and a sandwich for himself and Hermione. Rose gulped down her pasta and lay in the bed next to Hugo. She then fell into a deep sleep. Rose was woken by her mum saying 'Darling, Hugo is waking up!' Rose jumped out of bed. She stood with her mum, dad and a nurse next to Hugo and his eye's started to flutter. 'Hugo,' whispered Hermione.

'Mum, what happened?'

'You got hit by a muggle car, but your fine,' she replied. 'When can I go home?' asked Hugo. Hermione looked at the nurse and said 'We will keep you under observation and if all goes well you can go home tomorrow!' Hugo smiled and sat up in his bed. Then Rose asked 'Mum when will I go back to Hogwarts?'

'This afternoon, you can apparate with Dad.' Hermione replied. That afternoon Rose said goodbye to Hugo and apparated back to Hogwarts with her dad. 'Well, be good Rose and see you in a few months,'

'Yes I will dad,' replied Rose and she ran back into the castle. She walked into the great hall and sat next Scorpius. 'How is he?' Scorpius asked.

'A lot better, he might be able to go home tomorrow!' replied Rose. Scorpius and Rose went back to the common room together. Rose got on with some homework but stopped because so many people were asking how her brother was. Her reply every time was 'He is fine and is probably going home tomorrow!' She eventually just went to bed early. The next few weeks went by slowly and nothing much happened but this weekend was going to be great because there was a Gryffindor verses Slytherin Quidditch match. Rose put her Gryffindor scarf and hat on and walked to the Quidditch pitch with Albus and got a seat next to Scorpius. The match started well and Gryffindor scored lots of goals, but so did Slytherin. The seeker for Gryffindor was a small girl in her fourth year called Alice Cranwell. The Slytherin seeker was a tall boy in his sixth year called Markus Bowns who kept trying to knock Alice off her broom. In the end Markus caught the snitch and Slytherin won. The mood in the common room for the rest of the day was dull; everyone was upset about the Quidditch. Summer was close and everyone was happy about seeing their family. Rose, on the other hand, wasn't sure how she was going to manage six weeks without Scorpius. The two had decided not to tell their parents that they were friends because their parents had been enemies. When they wrote to each other they would use code names, Rose was going to be Mark and Scorpius, Annie. That night Rose agreed with Scorpius that they would meet in the common room at 12:30 pm so they could chat without being noticed. Rose went to bed and put her alarm under her pillow. The ringing went off and Rose shoved her hand under the pillow to make it stop. She climbed out of bed and put her slippers and dressing gown on. She crept out of the dormitory and down the stairs. Scorpius wasn't there yet so she lay down on the sofa and fell asleep… 'Rose,' said a male voice softly.

'Sorry Scorpius, I just…' but she was stopped because Scorpius planted a soft kiss on her lips. The rest of the night they talked about the summer with kisses in between. Eventually they both went to bed. The next morning was mad. Everyone was packing up there stuff and saying last goodbyes to their friends who would not be getting the train home. Rose scoffed down some breakfast and packed her trunk. She also let Crookwidgeon out for a quick fly. She boarded the train at Hogsmead and sat in a compartment with Albus. Scorpius was going home with his parents so Rose was very bored but she and Albus found things to talk about. 'Students, we will be arriving at Kings Cross in 5 minutes. Please gather up your belongings, have a good holiday!' said a female voice. The train arrived at the station and Rose jumped of the train. 'Rose!' her mum cried and she ran up to Rose and gave her a huge hug. On the way to Shell Cottage Rose told her mum about her year. She was really looking forward to next year.


	7. The Ball

I'm skipping Rose's second year because nothing much is going to happen. A few important things are; Rose is Keeper in the Quidditch team, Scorpius now has a baby sister called Narcissa. Hugo and Lily are about to start Hogwarts and Scorpius and Rose are still boyfriend and girlfriend. As it's not a proper story I'm keeping the chapters going 7, 8, 9 etc.

Chapter 7 –

'Hurry up Hugo, we're going to miss the train,' shouted Rose as she ran through the barrier and onto platform 9 and. It was going to be Hugo and Lily's first year at Hogwarts. 'Bye mum, bye dad,' she called and boarded the train quickly followed by Hugo. They found an empty compartment and sat together but Rose hoped Lily would come and join them so she could go and find Scorpius. 'Rose what happens if I'm not in Gryffindor?' Hugo asked. 'It doesn't matter, it's the sorting hats choice,' Rose replied. Lily never came so Rose was stuck with her brother asking her loads of questions for most of the journey. The train finally stopped and Rose ran to the carriages. She finally found Scorpius in the great hall but this was not a place where they could have a private chat. The first years arrived and Rose smiled at Hugo and Lily. Students got called and quite close to the beginning Dean Finnigan got called. He got put in Ravenclaw and finally 'Potter Lily' got called. 'Lily Potter, daughter of the famous Harry Potter I think I'm going to put you in GRYFFINDOR!' Rose clapped with everyone else as Lily sat down with the other first years in Gryffindor. Eventually 'Weasly Hugo' was called and Rose secretly crossed her fingers hoping her brother would be in the same house as she was. 'Hugo, you're a Weasly so there is only one place to put you GYFFINDOR!' That was one of the sorting hats quickest decisions of the day. Hugo sat next to Rose and gave her a big hug. Then the huge feast appeared in front of them and the chatter erupted. Hugo kept going on and on about how he was so happy to be a Gryffindor and Rose started to get annoyed. Finally the feast ended and Rose ran up to the common room. She hung about in the common room for a bit and then decided to go to bed. Rose's first lesson was care of magical creatures with Hagrid. They were looking after Flobber worms. Rose hated them but she was working with Scorpius so it wasn't too bad. Next lesson was charms and Rose wasn't really listening she was mucking around with Scorpius. She went to the notice board at break and saw that there was going to be a ball in a few weeks. She walked away from the notice and told a few of her friends who started to giggle and said she should go with Scorpius. At lunch lots of people seemed to have noticed the message about the ball because most girls were talking about who they wanted to go with. Albus, it seemed had already asked someone. A girl called Eliza in Hufflepuff. Rose had to admit she was quite pretty. Rose wasn't sure if they had been going out a while because every time she saw them together they would be holding hands or kissing each other on the cheek. A few days later Scorpius came up to her and said 'You know that ball thing? Do you want to go with me?' Rose smiled and replied 'Yes, of course,' and gave him a small kiss. The night of the ball was manic. The boys just shoved on their dress robes five minutes before it started but most the girls took two hours. Rose didn't take two hours but gave herself one hour to get ready. She put on the dress her mum had worn to her ball and let her hair flow down her back. Her mum had adjusted the dress so it fit her and cleaned it of any dust it had collected during the years. Rose looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see that she looked quite similar to her mum. One of her friends, Gabby, came in to the dormitory and gasped 'What's wrong Gab's?' Rose asked.

'It's you, you look beautiful, Scorpius is lucky to have you,' she said.

'Ah thanks, you look amazing too,'

'Thanks Rose, well I'm going to find Dan, see you,' and Gabby left. Rose took a quick picture of herself to send to her mum then went downstairs to the entrance hall.


	8. Letters

Chapter 8 –

As she walked down the stairs a girl said to her friend 'Is that Rose Weasly?' Rose smiled at this comment and went to look for Scorpius. He was sitting on one of the tables which had been set out in the great hall. She tapped him on the soldier and whispered 'Want to dance?' Scorpius turned round to look at Rose. 'You look fabulous, and yes I'd love to dance!' he grinned and took Rose's hand. They weren't the first on the dance floor but when they started to dance most people stopped to look at them. After a few minutes people got bored of staring at her and went back to their dancing. After about half an hour Rose and Scorpius stopped and went to eat some of the amazing food on the tables. Rose went back to dance but there were now so many people on the dance floor and she didn't like it. Eventually she sat outside in the entrance hall and was soon joined by Scorpius. 'Crowded in there isn't it?' he said with laugh. 'Yes! Come on I need a chat with you in private' Rose said. She and Scorpius wondered for a bit and finally found an empty class room. She then said 'We are going to have to tell our parents that we're together, they will find out sooner or later.'

'I was thinking that too, and half your family go here so one of them is bound to tell your parents,' he replied. 'Yes, why don't we write to our parents tonight and tell them, they can't stop us,' replied Rose. They found some parchment in the classroom and Rose began to write.

_Mum, _

_The ball was great. I have put a picture in the envelope. I hope you don't get angry but I went to the ball with Scorpius Malfoy. There is something about Scorpius I need to tell you. He and I are going out. He is nothing like his dad though he is a Gryffindor like me. Don't get worried Mum, it's nothing serious. Love you lots!_

_Rose xxxxx_

Rose folded up the letter and put it on the desk next to her. Rose glanced at Scorpius' letter. His was short too. Scorpius came up to Rose and gave her a soft kiss. He looked into her eyes, then and her lips he looked back into her eyes and placed his lips on hers again! It was like they had been stuck like that because Rose only broke off when she needed to breathe. Then they went back into the kiss. Rose was just about to let her tongue slip when there was a cough at the door. 'Sorry to disturb you but the ball has ended and I would like my classroom back,' Rose realised that they were in the Transfiguration classroom and it was professor McGonagall was talking to them. 'Yes, sorry professor,' said Rose and she grabbed the letter and ran upstairs to the common room. The common room wasn't empty but quite a few people had gone to bed. She sat down next to Annie on the sofa by the fire as soon as Rose got comfy Annie asked, 'Where did you go? I was looking for you for ages!'

'Well I danced for a bit then I went off with Sc…' Rose didn't need to finish the sentence because Annie finished 'Scorpius, yes I was thinking that, so what happened with him?'

'Nothing much, McGonagall decided to interrupt us!' Rose replied. 'I'm going to bed now Annie, goodnight!' Rose ran up the stairs and took of her dress she then gave Crookwidgeon her letter and went to sleep. Rose's dreams weren't pleasant. She dreamt that her dad was shouting at her about Scorpius. Saying her was a bad influence and she should just leave him alone. Rose was in tears and shouting back saying how he was different. Then Rose woke up and was sweating. That could never happen? She thought to herself. Rose tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't so she got up, went down to the common room to do some homework. An hour passed before Rose got bored and went back to her dormitory and got changed. She then realised today was her first trip to Hogsmead. Rose opened her trunk to decide what to wear. She decided that she would wear a basic white shirt with her favourite skirt. The common room had started to fill up but Scorpius was not there. She went to the great hall to have breakfast and saw Scorpius eating. Rose went to sit next to him and scooped up two slices of bacon and some scrambled eggs. 'So are you going to Hogsmead later?' she asked.

'Yes, I was thinking lets meet in the coffee shop at two for a drink.' He replied.

'That sounds great,' said Rose. She ate quickly then ran back to the common room to find Gabby and Annie.


	9. Hogsmead

Chapter 9 –

'Ready to go?' Gabby asked.

'Yep, I'm meeting Scorpius in the coffee shop at two so we need to shop quickly.' Rose replied with a smile. 'Ohh what are you going to do with him?' said Annie.

'Um I don't know, drink coffee I suspect.' Annie and Gabby laughed. Just then Crookwidgeon arrived with a letter from Hermione. Rose decided to open it with Scorpius. When they arrived in the courtyard they gave McGonagall their forms and met up with some other girls, Lara and Amy, and they agreed to walk with them. Rose didn't know them very well but she joined in all the conversations. The girls were both in Ravenclaw and both half-bloods. They had a lot in common. When the five of them arrived at Hogsmead they separated and Rose, Annie and Gabby went to Honeydukes. Rose had never been here before but her parents had described it to her. It was just like they said. Rose didn't know what two buy. Should she buy the multi-flavour lollipops or a simple chocolate frog? Rose decided to go for both. She opened the box of the chocolate frog to see what wizard card she had got. To her surprise she saw 'Ron Weasly' written on the card. Rose had many of these but none from an actual frog, her dad had loads of them at home. Rose quickly bit the frogs head off before it could hop away then she went to the three broomsticks for a butterbeer. They found a small table hidden in the corner and Gabby went to get them drinks. When it was finally two Rose said goodbye to her friends and walked to the coffee shop. She saw that Scorpius had arrived before her and was sitting at a table. Rose took the seat next to him and said 'my mum replied but I haven't opened the letter yet.'

'Same with me, I think we should open them together.' Rose ordered them a hot chocolate each then took the letter out her bag. It read…

_Rose, _

_I don't mind about you and Scorpius, as long as he is like you said. I think he should come round at Christmas with his parents so we can have a proper talk and meet them. See you soon!_

_Mum x_

Rose was quite shocked, she thought her mum would be angry. She even suggested having them round at Christmas. Scorpius was still reading his. Then he looked up. 'Why don't we swap letters?' he suggested but Rose knew this was a rhetorical question. She passed her letter to Scorpius and he passed his to her. His said…

_Scorpie,_

_Dad is not taking it well but I want you to know that I am happy whoever you choose to like. I would like to meet Rose and her parents, maybe over Christmas? Well you make sure you have a chat with her and I will try and write to her parents about Christmas. See you soon,_

_Mum xxx_

Rose looked at Scorpius and said 'So Scorpie I guess we will be meeting over Christmas.' He then replied

'Please don't call me that and yes I think we will,' Scorpius replied. Rose giggled and thought she should use that name more often. Rose and Scorpius were sat in the perfect place, right in the corner where no one could see them. The perfect place for kisses. After a lot of hot chocolate (and kisses) Rose and Scorpius left the café because it looked as if it might rain. They were right. On the way back there was a sudden downpour and by the time Rose and Scorpius got back to the castle they were soaked. Rose ran into the warm common room and ran up the stairs to have a shower. The shower was great on Rose's cold skin, she didn't even realise that it was nearly burning her skin. Rose was in the shower for nearly half an hour before she heard Gabby and Annie banging on the door of the bathroom. She quickly got changed and hung up her wet clothes on the radiator. When she opened the door she saw her very wet friends shivering and glaring at her. Rose walked past them like she hadn't even seen them but Annie called behind her 'don't worry we aren't angry!' Rose ran out of the dormitory and down into the common room. She sat right by the fire and read the latest daily prophet. She put the paper down and saw Crookwidgeon fly in from the window and drop a letter on her lap. She quickly opened it and read…

_Rose,_

_Scorpius' mum (Astoria) has written to me inviting us round for Christmas. I think this would be lovely as their house is a lot bigger than ours. I have said as I know you would love to go. Hugo can't wait but dad is a bit worried about Draco. _

_Lots of love _

_Mum xox_

Rose couldn't believe it; she was actually going to spend Christmas with Scorpius. He had talked about his house to her and it sounded huge. Rose couldn't wait. Then she realised that it was Quidditch practice tonight. She sprinted up the stairs and into her dormitory and pulled on her Quidditch gear. Then she grabbed her new broomstick from the corner and sprinted to the pitch. She arrived just time and only Fred Weasly noticed her and gave her a quick wink. She quickly mounted her broom and did a few basic drills with the team then she focused on blocking goals with the chasers. Rose only let in three goals before the whistle blew and practice was over. The captain quickly reminded them that they had a match against Ravenclaw this Saturday. Rose had completely forgotten about this but she knew that she was ready for it.


	10. The Hospital Wing

Chapter 10 -

Rose did not want to get up on Monday morning but she knew she had to. Her first lesson was Herbology with the Hufflepuff's. Rose liked this lesson because she didn't have to sit at a desk for an hour. Today they were learning about mandrakes and how they can recover people who had been petrified. Rose put on her earmuffs and pulled the mandrake out the pot. The mandrake screamed and it was hurting Rose's ears so she quickly put it back in the pot. By the end of the lesson only Harry Longbottom, who was Professor Longbottom's son, had fainted. At break Rose went to visit him in the hospital wing. He looked fine, other than his Hufflepuff tie being a bit lopsided. Rose walked with him to Transfiguration and found out a bit about him and his family. She knew that his mum was Hannah and his sister was Luna but what he didn't know that Harry's grandparents had just come out of St Mungo's as they had been tortured buy Bellatrix Lestrange. Rose took her seat next to Scorpius and half listened to McGonagall drabbling on but was mainly focused on Scorpius' silly drawings. By lunch Rose was feeling sick and Gabby kept telling her to go to the hospital wing eventually, after a lot of convincing, she went. It turned out she had a small fever, nothing major but Madam Pomfrey told her to stay in the rest of the day and the night. Rose was quite happy about this as she really didn't want to sit through one hour of divination and history of magic. She put her pyjama's on and took some medicine. Rose fell in to a deep sleep. 'Rose, wake up,' said a voice in the darkness. Rose was sure it must be the middle of the night but still she waved 'lumos' on her wand and was surprised to see Scorpius sitting on the end of her bed. 'What are you doing here? If Pomfrey see's you here…' Rose nearly shouted.

'Hush, Pomfrey won't come it's 2 o'clock in the morning,' Scorpius chuckled. Rose looked into his blue eyes and didn't realise how close they were getting. Scorpius looked at Rose's lips and licked his own. She smiled as he leaned forward to give her a quick kiss. Then he put his lips on hers and stayed there for longer. Rose pulled off his shirt and stared at his chest. Then they went back into their kiss.

Eventually Rose knew he had to go. Scorpius put his shirt back on and left her in the hospital wing. Rose fell back to sleep. The next morning she got discharged and went back to lesson's as normal. To her surprise, all her friends were asking if she was alright and said it had been a lot different without her. Rose's teachers had been warned about her being ill so they didn't care if she wasn't listing. Then Rose suddenly realised this was the last week of term and that in a week she would be at Malfoy Manor. Rose got excited at this thought and started planning out what they would do together. Unfortunately she would not be sleeping with Scorpius, but with Hugo instead but this didn't bother Rose to much. The rest of the week went by slowly and all the teachers didn't care if Rose listened or not because it was the last lesson before Christmas. Then finally Saturday arrived and it was time for the Quidditch match.

Sorry it's short, didn't know what else to write.


	11. The Quidditch Match

Chapter 11 –

Rose woke up on Saturday morning and was not hungry. Still she went downstairs and ate two strips of bacon. Rose had only played in one Quidditch match before against Hufflepuff who were easy to beat, but Ravenclaw would be a bit more difficult. She went back to the dormitory and put on her Quidditch robes and grabbed her new broom, the Cannon 190, and went to meet Annie and Gabby by the Great Hall. 'How are you feeling?' asked Annie.

'Alright, but a bit scared,' Rose replied.

'Well that's alright, it's your second match!' said Gabby with a smile.

'I'd better go to the stadium as we are having a team talk, see you later.' Rose ran to the Quidditch pitch and into the changing room. She wasn't the only person there; the chasers had arrived, but were chatting. The captain was also there but was writing things on the board. He turned around and saw Rose sitting on a bench and said 'So are you nervous?'

'A bit, are the Ravenclaw's good?' Rose replied.

'They are quite, but we're better,' he said with a chuckle. When everyone had arrived they started their team talk but Rose wasn't listing, she was too busy worrying. Then she heard the whistle blow meaning the match was about to start. The team walked on to the pitch to and heard the crowd shout and scream as they appeared. Rose mounted her broom and saw that her friends had made a sign saying 'Roar Roar Gryffindor' and smiled. Then the second whistle blew meaning the match had started. She flew as fast as she could to the goals and waited for the Quaffle but it didn't come. The Gryffindor chasers were so good that it stayed down the Ravenclaw end of the pitch. Rose thought she saw the snitch a few times but didn't really care as she wasn't seeker and she was trying to find Scorpius. Then without warning the Quaffle came shooting past her, luckily it was a miss but she was more aware from that point on. The Quaffle came back to her and Rose managed to dive and stop the Ravenclaw's from scoring. This happened a few times then the Quaffle went back down the other end. Then a Bludger came shooting towards Rose and hit her arm, she could not stop herself from being thrown off her broom and the next thing she saw was the sky and she knew she was falling…

'Look her eyes are fluttering,'

'Do you think she is waking up?'

'I am now thanks to all you're talking,' were Rose's first words.

'Rose!' cried a few voices.

'What happened?' she asked.

'Well, you got hit by the Bludger and fell off your broom. You have broken your arm in three or four places.' replied Annie. Rose looked down at her arm and saw that it had been wrapped up and put in a sling. She tried to move it but the pain was unbearable so she just left it were it was. 'How long have I been knocked out for?' Rose said.

'Only a few hours,' Gabby said.

'Come on now let Rose have a rest,' called Madam Pomfrey. Rose could just see Scorpius at the back of the group. 'May I just have a quick word with Scorpius?' Rose asked.

'Ok, but only for 10 minutes,' was the reply and she ran off back in to her office. Scorpius walked over to Rose and planted a kiss on her lips. Rose smiled and gave him a hug. 'I couldn't see you in the stands,' Rose whispered. 'Oh, I was one of the first to you when you fell,' he said.

'Why thank you,' and Rose laughed and put her lips to Scorpius'. Just as they broke Pomfrey came back in and Scorpius was told to leave. Rose shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She dreamed of Christmas, Scorpius and then she was falling. She woke with a start and wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for. 'Madam Pomfrey?' she called.

'Yes dear?'

'How long have I been asleep for?' Rose asked.

'All night and most of the day, you will be going home in one hour so I asked your friends to pack your trunk up for you. You can leave now if you want.'

'Ok! Thank you very much.' Rose got out of bed carefully and walked to the common room. 'Rose, come on we are going to miss the train if we aren't quick!' was the first thing Annie said as soon as she entered. When she walked back out the door she just came through she was greeted by Scorpius and they walked to the carriages and she knew this would be a great Christmas.


	12. Malfoy Manor

Chapter 12 –

Rose and Scorpius boarded the train but could not find an empty compartment so they joined Annie and Gabby. 'We never got to ask earlier, how is your arm?' asked Gabby. 'A lot better, but it hurts a bit to move it,' replied Rose. For most of the journey they talked about what they were getting their family for Christmas. Rose was getting Hugo a cauldron which you could make different sizes and had given her parents some money as they were getting him a cat. She was getting her mum some books which her dad had suggested. And she was getting her dad a lot of things from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 'Anything from the trolley?' asked the trolley lady. Rose bought a chocolate frog, two pumpkin pasties and some Bertie Bots every flavour beans. Gabby had also bought a chocolate frog so they opened them at the same time. Rose had got 'Harry Potter' and Gabby had got 'Severus Snape'. 'You lucky thing, I need Harry Potter,' Gabby said.

'Really?' Rose asked.

'Yes!' Gabby replied.

'Shall we swap as I have loads of him,' said Rose. Gabby was about to give Rose a hug but didn't because of her arm so smiled and they happily exchanged cards. Rose caught the frog and ate it. Then she started on her beans. She shared them out and they all ate them together. Rose had got chocolate, Annie got coffee, Scorpius got ice cream and Gabby got grass. Everyone happily ate them apart from Annie who had to spit it out as she hated coffee. Rose didn't feel like her pumpkin pasties so she walked down the train and gave them to Hugo. He was sitting with his friends, Billy and Andy. 'Here you go Hugo, I don't want them,' said Rose. 'Err thanks,' Hugo replied. Rose went back to her compartment and had some more beans. Eventually they arrived at Kings Cross and Rose was greeted by Hermione, Ron, Draco, Astoria and Narcissa, Scorpius' little sister. Hugo had already got off the train so he was waiting to. 'Hi mum, hi dad!' called Rose. 'Hello darling, you can tell us all about your first term when we get to Malfoy Manor but the portkey is leaving in seven minutes so we need to be quick!' said Hermione. They rushed around the streets of London and climbed up a hill. Then they reached the old book and grabbed on. Rose had never used a portkey before but before she had time to think about what it would be like they were spinning round extremely fast. It felt a bit like apparating, which Rose had experienced in her first year, but you could actually breathe this time. Before they knew it they were thrown onto the floor in front of a gigantic house. This hurt Rose's arm a bit but she didn't complain. 'Welcome to Malfoy Manor,' Scorpius said. 'Are you sure you didn't get the name wrong? It seems to be more like Malfoy Mansion to me.' Scorpius laughed and led Rose and her family inside. As soon as she entered Rose's mouth dropped. She was only in the entrance hall but even this was amazing. A huge chandelier dangled above their heads with little crystals hanging off the side. The adults and Narcissa went into the kitchen to have a drink so Scorpius took Rose and Hugo on a tour of the house. First they went into the living room. There was a huge black screen on the wall with sofas and armchairs in front of it. 'What's that?' Rose asked while pointing at the screen. 'That's called a television, our house keeper is a muggle and in their world they have them in all houses!' replied Scorpius.

'Yes but what does it do?' said Hugo.

'Look!' said Scorpius. He picked up a little box and clicked red button. The screen now had pictures on it. Scorpius clicked another button and the pictures changed. 'Wicked!' Hugo said with a grin. They were led up the grand staircase and Scorpius opened the first door you could see. 'This is mum and dads room,' announced Scorpius. 'But we can't go in as mum and dad think it's messy.' They went down the corridor and a few meters away from Astoria and Draco's room was another door. 'This is the house keeper's room and as I said earlier she is a muggle,' said Scorpius and he opened the door. This room was very simple. There was a small bed, a sofa, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a television. There was also a bathroom. Rose looked at some of the pictures and was surprised to see that they weren't moving she was about to ask Scorpius why and then remembered that she was a muggle. Opposite the house keeper's room was Narcissa's room. And next to this was where Rose and Hugo's parents would be sleeping. This room looked quite like the house keepers but it had a double bed and no television. 'So will your parents be alright with this room?' Scorpius asked.

'Yes this is fine.' Rose replied.

'Now let's move onto your room.' Scorpius led them up some more stairs where there were two doors; he opened the one on the left. The room was painted in Gryffindor colours, just like the dormitory at school. The two beds also looked like the ones at school. 'Scorpius, this is amazing how did you do it?' Rose asked. 'Well before we painted it this was just plain and boring so I know how much you love Hogwarts so mum and I painted like your dormitories as a surprise!' replied Scorpius.

'We love it don't we Hugo?' Rose said.

'Yes, we do,' said Hugo. They were led out of their room and into the room next door. This was Scorpius' room. This was painted like a Quidditch stadium as Scorpius loved Quidditch. His bed was shaped like a broom and he had posters everywhere. Scorpius then told them that it was the end of the tour but Rose knew there were more rooms that he hadn't showed them but didn't bother mentioning it.


End file.
